Alexander
'Appearance' Alexander is usually depicted as a well-built young man with somewhat long, golden hair that has the illusion of shining in the moonlight. Alex is a fairly muscular guy, but he's not too muscular. Due to his status as a Homunculus, or an artificially created being, Alex has blood red eyes with slits for pupils, like a snake. These eyes are said to be somewhat hypnotizing if stared at for too long. For his complexion, Alexander is depicted as having fair skin. For clothing, he usually wears what most would consider "fancy". This is because he was originally born to a rich family, and still has lots of money. His casual attire usually consists of a black biker jacket with a white trim along with formal, black pants to match and polished black shoes. Under his jacket, Alex wears a white, button up shirt, in which he usually keeps the top buttons loose, showing some of his chest. 'Personality' Alex, all things considered, is an asshole. Alexander prides himself as being better than most people at just about EVERYTHING, no matter what it is. And with everyone he's met, he's not that wrong. Alex is usually arrogant and blunt, which leads many to believe he's a jerk; which he is. He doesn't enjoy a person's company unless he can "deal" with their presence. With all of that, he is also very strict, and bossy. Deep inside, however, Alex is a caring and compassionate man who wishes he could just, help everyone; and that is where his arrogance stems from, he believes he failed, so he believes he must be better. 'Background' Alex was born to a happy, rich couple by the names of John '''and '''Herra Cipher. ' Alex, growing up, was extremely spoiled, and got almost anything he wanted. However, due to this fact, he became arrogant, selfish, and mean. He truly believed he was better than everyone around him. This led him to end up with not having many friends at all. Alexander, of course, simply shrugged it off as he was too "amazing" for them, and that he had not yet found people as great as himself. But on the inside, he understood that he was truly, just an unlikable person; however he chose to deny the very thought of it. When he was growing up, Alexander grew very close to both of his parents; seeing as they were the only ones who tolerated his stuck up attitude. They cared for him, loved him, and did everything for him. His parents, of course, did love him very much; but they understood that he had issues. When he was 12 years old, Alexander was enrolled into a very expensive private school that only taught the highest form of education. Alex completely excelled in his studies, and was praised as one of the best students the school had ever had. However, he soon grew tired of his studies as they soon grew to purely review. He hated the fact that they would try to teach him the same thing twice, and left the school. His parents were outraged that he would quit his studies just because he "disliked" them, and thought it was time to set him straight. They began to discipline him harshly, despite being just a child. They forced him through painful physical labor, hit him, deprived him of the things he loved. But this did not teach him anything, it just led to him hate his parents for doing such things to him. One day, when he was 15, his father forced him to rape his one crush named Julianna. His father threatened that if he did not, he would torture and kill Julianna. Doing so in order that she could live; he became heavily disgusted with himself. He had finally had it with his father, so one night, he grabbed his fathers magnum and encountered him in his office. Holding the gun up to him, he began to cry, questioning his father as to what reason he had for making him do such a horrible thing. His father smiled and looked up at his son, claiming, "to make my son a better person." Alex responded harshly, and shot him. He didn't even hide the evidence; he just shot him rapidly, twice in the chest, and once in the head. Alex's mother soon came at the sound of gunshots. His mother, breaking down in tears, grabbed a knife and approached Alex slowly. Alex warned her to stay back, but she didn't listen and lunged for killing her husband. Three shots rang out. A loud thump was heard as her corpse fell to the floor. Alex dropped the gun, and he fled as quickly as he could. He fled to a far city, where he chose to forget everything that once happened. He, before he left, took all the money he could. He bought himself a house, and settled down. The very night he did so, he couldn't help but cry. But, this new scenery did not change anything. He still hated himself for doing such horrible things. ''Infact, he became close to suicide. But, something compelled him not to. He felt as if '''someone wanted him to live, somewhere someone wanted him to live. He didn't know what this feeling was; so he set out to find it. This led him to begin travelling around. This eventually led him to Caelfall City. 'Gallery' Badass Alex.jpg|Alex smirking devishly Badass Alex the second.jpg|Alex casually chillin' on a rooftop. Category:Male Category:Character Category:Human Category:Homunculus